


Update Notice

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [28]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, 魔法少女育成計画 - 遠藤浅蜊 | Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project Series - Endou Asari, 魔法少女育成計画 | Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys, Magical Girl Raising Project Influences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A major change in Orlando's magical roster results in some discussion.Partially based on Magical Girl Raising Project.





	Update Notice

MAGICAL CHAT: ORLANDO CHATROOM

Murray: Good morning, everyone! Glad to see all the remaining veterans are present and accounted for!

Murray: Now, I know you were all sad to see Madame Hawk and the others leave. But don't worry! We've already got some new recruits, with more to come! Say hello, everyone!

Star Wizard: Hi there. Nice to meet you all.

Slip Slip: So you've been a magical boy longer than the rest of us, huh?

Star Wizard: Yes. Of the veterans still operating here, I've been around the longest.

Brother Samuel: _Still_ operating here? What happened to the others?

Murray: Most of the veterans have been relocated to other cities. Due to some...incidents...there are a lot of places that need to replenish their magical population.

Sundance: What kind of incidents?

Murray: Well, the details are kind of unpleasant, so if you really want to know, I have several files I can send to your Magical Phones.

Star Wizard: By the way, if anyone's in need of mentoring, I'd be happy to help.

Ariel: That sounds nice. I'd like to know more about this whole magical thing.

Slip Slip: Meet outside Church Street Station?

Star Wizard: Works for me.

(BATIM)

Signing out of the chatroom, Henry set his Magical Phone down before transforming into his magical form. A moment later, he was bounding over the rooftops towards Church Steet. Waiting outside were four unfamiliar magicals:

-A brunette young man with one blue and one green eye, dressed in a priest's outfit and wearing horn-rimmed glasses,  
-A blonde guy in what looked like a cross between a racer's uniform and a catsuit,  
-A woman with chocolate-colored hair and eyes, wearing a mermaid-esque dress with matching gloves, a seashell necklace, and a golden tiara,  
-And another brunette man, clad in a film director's attire.

"You Star Wizard?" asked the blonde.

A nod. "And you would be?"

"Slip Slip." The blonde pointed to himself. "That's Brother Samuel, Ariel, and Sundance." He pointed to each of the others in turn.

"Okay then." Star Wizard cracked his knuckles. "Time for Being a Magical Boy/Girl 102."

(BATIM)

"Do you really think you'll find her here?"

Angel Allegro nodded. "Yes. I'm sure my birth mother is in this city. That's why my parents got transferred here, according to Lucilla--she's the overseer for New Orleans."

"So how long ya been a magical girl?" Devil Darling asked.

"Just over a month."

"Me too," Fenrir chimed in. "Gischt, my mentor, left a few days ago." He looked over at Devil Darling. "What about you, Ben?"

"Hey, no real names!" snapped the demonic magical boy. He gave a grin. "A month and two weeks. Guess that makes me your senior."

"Well, don't expect me to take orders from you."

"Likewise, angelface."


End file.
